horcruxfandomcom-20200213-history
Horcrux Wikia
Welcome to the Horcrux Wikia This is the official Wiki page of the roleplay cult Horcrux Horcrux is a Previous Generation Harry Potter roleplaying community established on March 23rd 2015 on the alternative social network Vampirefreaks.com .This makes it a fanfiction roleplay cult with a membership by approval policy. We are hosting a roleplay experience to takes place in the founding days of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry predating the events of the Harry Potter universe. Staying true to those elements that made J.K. Rowling magical universe such a success, we welcome writers, experienced and amateur to join us in this fanfiction adventure. Everything is possible, only your own imagination will be the limit in this friendly community of Harry Potter enthusiasts. Interested in joining us, check out: [http://vampirefreaks.com/cult/Horcrux http://vampirefreaks.com/cult/Horcrux] Cult Story "Witches and Wizards have peacefully lived amongst Muggles for ages, offering their magical talents to help out their fellow man. But times are changing now at the end of the 10th century. The church gains followers amongst the Muggles, turning them against everything out of the ordinary. Wizards are hunted and killed like rabid dogs, witches are paraded and burnt alive making more pureblood families go into hiding. Children showing the first signs of magic are often shunned by their families, exiled or betrayed causing bad blood between the Muggles and the Wizarding World. Many witches seek each other out in silence, starting covens while secret societies of promising wizards sprout all throughout England. But life is dire and education poor until four of the most brilliant minds decide to make a safe haven for the wizarding youth… Located in the remote mountains of Scotland, they founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each valued different principles and favored certain traits, so after long disputes and pointless arguments, each of the four started their own House within Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor favored the bold and the brave whereas Salazar Slytherin admired the sly and cunning. Rowena Ravenclaw on the other hand demanded intelligence while Helga Hufflepuff simple required hard work, loyalty and patience. And so the four Houses of Hogwarts came to be, different in believes and yet all enjoying the same prestigious education in the wonders of the magical world… For years they worked together peacefully, educating young wizards and witches. But while all four shared ambitions for a strong wizard world, one of them had more radical ideas than the others. Salazar Slytherin demanded students to be of Pureblood, deeming them superior to those of ‘inferior’ blood. This leads to strife amongst the founders of Hogwarts and the inevitable dispute on the Headmaster matter. The argument lasted for five years until they eventually decided a neutral party should lead Hogwarts into the eleventh century… But not all in the magical world agree with Hogwarts liberal acceptance requirements. Nearly all the original pureblood families agreed with Salazar Slytherin to reserve education to those of pure blood. Muggle-born witches and wizards were being discriminated by the ancient families, held in the lowest regard until some of them joined forces. They openly rebel against the privileged station of some wizards, demanding fair grading upon performance rather than hereditary status. The pureblood students on their own turn started an inquisition to verify purity of magical blood. The result, Hogwarts in hiatus and the rivalry growing stronger with each passing day. And in the year 1003AC your adventure in this world begins…" Disclaimer All rights and trademarks belong to J.K. Rowling and all associated partners of the Harry Potter Universe. We do not own the rights to this and respect the paradigm established by international law. This is a fanfiction page that dedicates all credit to the original creators for Canon and Non-Canon subjects. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Magical World Category:Guides